cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Squeaky
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Matthew, his family, cheese, rock music, dancing|dislikes = Red Bird, danger, snakes|powers = |weapons = Teeth|fate = Moves into Downtown Animal Town as reward for helping Matthew saving Animal Town}} '''Squeaky '''is a resident in Animal Town and a major character in the feature film, Animal Planet and in the Black Lion franchise. Background Squeaky was born to large family and lived in Rodent Runaway with his brothers and sisters. Squeaky was the youngest member of the family, he had a big dream. To someday meet the Animal King and work as his sidekick. Although, Squeaky had a loving relationship with his relatives and they supported his dream of meeting the Animal King. When Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and began to murder mammals, Squeaky and the other rodents isolated them into their districts and refused to leave until Red Bird was banished and defeated for good. Squeaky believed that he might lead the hero down the path to save Animal Town from Red Bird's reign. Personality Squeaky's young and youthful age gives him an energetic and rambunctious outlook. He enjoys spending time with his family and loves playing with his friends at school. Squeaky is willing to keep any mind when he's at school and loves to participate in the activities and assignments, they do in class. Aside from being jumpy and hyper, Squeaky has a kind and polite demeanor. He's quick to meet friends and is a supportive ally to them. One of Squeaky's strengths is his eternal loyalty to those, he finds worthy. Despite being the smallest of the group, there are some talents that makes Squeaky, a meaningful member is his small size and speed. He's capable of running fast than any of his teammates. Second, he's capable of cutting through ropes with his sharp buck teeth. Having a big and loving heart, Squeaky fled from hometown to acquire from Matthew and the gang. Doing that took a lot of bravery and courage for a small mouse. Squeaky's bravery and love for his home saved all of mammal kind and rewarded with a handsome fortune for his guidance towards Matthew and the gang. In the cartoon series, Squeaky retains his loyalty to his teammates and has developed a sense of adventure. Squeaky's innocence and kindness managed to soothe Yak and Stripes' intimidating demeanor. Not only that, he developed a close friendly relationship with them. Just like Eva, Squeaky often sits upon Matthew's shoulder on the adventures, they go on together. Physical appearance Squeaky is a tiny and slender anthropomorphic mouse wearing a blue polo shirt and and grey shorts. Appearances Animal Planet After "Red Bird" and his army were destroyed by Matthew, he instantly became a celebrity to the mammals of the city. Squeaky is seen in his room, reading a magazine article about him. Amazed by his bravery and courage, Squeaky dreamed of meeting the young hero and help him defeat any threat, that he shall encounter. Unfortunately, it was revealed that the "Red Bird," Matthew destroyed was a robot and the original bird was still alive and somewhere in Animal Town. He and his chicks capture the mammals in Animal Town. The residents of Rodent Runaway were vacuumed by the chicks, Squeaky, who was running to the exit of the tiny city, went to Savanna Zone to bring Matthew and the gang back to Animal Town after they left. Squeaky entered the Woodland Kingdom and met up with Matthew. Out of breath, he tells Matthew about the abduction of his family and Red Bird's plan to eradicate the mammals of the Animalverse. Dropping his rage against Ben, Matthew bravely returned to Animal Town to face his foe. At the Bungle Jungle Volcano, Matthew and Squeaky distract Red Bird while the gang members free Ben and the gang. However, just as the heroes are about to meet their demise, Matthew ultimately defeats Red Bird by tying his black cape to the beam and cutting it in the process, causing him to fall into the lava to his death. Following the events of the adventure, Matthew is crowned the new Animal King and during his speech, he thanks Squeaky for his loyalty and promises to pay him and his family, a handsome fortune for their support to the Animal King. At the ending of the film, Squeaky attends a rock concert and is seen dancing along to the music with his siblings. The Black Lion Squeaky returns in the cartoon series as a supporting character. He often joins Matthew on his adventures through Animal Town. Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Students Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Rodents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Nephews Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Dancers Category:Cousins